Plant pots seated directly on an underlying surface such as a deck can leave unsightly marks as a result of trapped dirt and moisture. In order to prevent this, the plant pot must be raised above the underlying surface so as to allow proper air circulation and evaporation of any liquids and to prevent the accumulation of dirt.
At its most basic, the raising of the plant pot requires the addition of a plurality of feet. The feet can take the form of rounded pads that can be fitted between the base of the pot and the underlying surface, thereby raising the pot off the surface by the height of the feet. While the use of rounded pads accomplishes the goal of raising the pot off the surface, the pads do suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, the positioning of the pads below the bottom surface of the pot can be difficult, and use of the pads results in the positioning of the pot at a fixed, unalterable distance from the surface.
A number of inventions have been designed to provide ways to elevate a plant pot. U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,828 teaches a potted plant support platform. The plant pot is seated on the platform. The platform is raised above the surface upon which it is placed by a plurality of a really spaced apart projections extending from the bottom of the platform. U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,013 teaches a rigid planar support with a plurality of support legs in the form of semi-circular cavities vertically and arcuate shaped horizontally. U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,909 teaches a plant pot support comprising a platform member having a plurality of wedge shaped support members projecting from the bottom of the platform. U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,396 teaches a multi-armed plant pot support, with sections of each arm being readily manually broken off to configure the pot support to the size preferred by the user.
Like the support pads discussed above, the inventions taught in the above-noted patents place the pot at a fixed unalterable distance from the surface upon which it is placed and cannot compensate for any slope in the underlying surface. Such sloped surfaces are frequently found in outdoor areas where people want to put pots, such as home entrances, driveways, balconies, porches, patios and decks, all of which are generally sloped for drainage.
A further drawback of the platform-style supports is that they are typically suited only to a specific size and shape of pot.
Accordingly it is an object of an embodiment of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies noted above.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the description that follows.